Bloody Murders
by Blackdemon21
Summary: The city of London, England has been plagued by millions of deaths, each one different from the last, such as organs being removed, stab wounds, and even people being burned alive. The queen has decided to send for her loyal watchdog to investigate this before her precious country becomes a wasteland. OOC, Blood/Gore, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Killings**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, sorry this isn't the story that I promised you, I'm working on the first chapter as we speak, but I have also been listening to a lot of Creepypasta's lately so that's where this little crossover came from, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note in this story.**

**Summary: The city of London, England has been plagued by millions of deaths, each one different from the last, such as organs being removed, stab wounds, and even people being burned alive. The queen has decided to send for her loyal watchdog to investigate this before her precious country becomes a wasteland. OOC, Blood/Gore, AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Rating: M**

**.**

**.**

A dark figure stalked a blonde haired girl who was walking home holding a couple of bags; she decided to take a short cut by walking through an alleyway.  
The figure followed her inside and surprised her by saying," hello miss," the woman turned around," oh, you surprised me, hello there," she said," Why are you walking around so late at night?" the male asked putting his hands in the pockets of his white hoodie," I just came back from a friends party, why do you ask?" the woman stated," don't you know it's very dangerous to wander around at night," the male asked smirking, his grin reaching his ears as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and began approaching her.

The blonde haired girl dropped her bag and began to run, trying to get as far away from the male as possible; she turned around to look to see if she was being followed, but was knocked to the ground when she ran into something.  
She looked up and practically screamed when she saw another male, but this one was shorter than other one, the whites of his eyes were pitch black and his pupils were crimson and glowed in the dark as blood streamed from his eyes making it look like he was crying.

" What's wrong miss? Have you met with a terrible fate?" the boy asked smirking sadistically; the woman scrambled to her feet only to see that the other male was blocking her only exit.  
He walked over to her a covered her mouth so no one would hear her scream," on need to be afraid, why don't you just go to sleep," he whispered, raising the knife above his head and bringing it back down.

The sound of blood splattering resonated throughout the street, piercing the silence of the night.  
A woman laid in an alleyway, her golden locks getting stained by crimson liquid that began to pool under her, her eyes were dilated from fear and the edges of her mouth were sliced to make it look like she was smiling.

* * *

The sun was fully risen into the sky and the light shone in through the window and onto a sleeping boy; the boy groaned pulling the covers over his head trying to shield himself from the light so he could get some more sleep, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

The door to the boy's bed room opened with a creak revealing a man with short black hair, red eyes, wearing a tail coat, and white gloves," young master, it's time for you to awaken," the red eyed male said; a low groan came from the sea of covers and pillows and the lump under them began to stir before becoming still once again.  
" Come now young master, it's time to wake up," the butler walked over to the closed curtains and opened them, allowing the light of the sun into the the dark room, causing the lump to stir even more before it pulled the cover from over its head, revealing a boy with short navy blue, and mismatched eyes, one blue, while the other was violet with pentagram in it.

" Ah, so you're finally awake master Ciel," the raven haired male said with a smirk," yeah, good morning Sebastian," Ciel said with a yawn as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
" What do I have on my schedule today?" Ciel asked as Sebastian began to dress him," A letter from the queen as come, it seems that there has been multiple kills happening that she wishes for you to investigate," the raven finished buttoning up Ciel's boots and pulled the letter from his jacket and handed it to his young master.

Ciel stood and read the letter to himself, it had told him about the multiple victims and how they were killed, each killing was different from the last, but most of them had to do with stabbing.  
" Let's go Sebastian," Ciel motioned for Sebastian to follow as they left the manor and went to London to go check the crime scene.

When they got there, Ciel noticed that the Scotland Yard was already there and millions of people surrounded the crime scene; Ciel and Sebastian walked over to the scene of the crime where Aberline was reading some of the reports of what happened to the victim.  
" Ah, Ciel have you cam to investigate as well?" he asked," of course, now move out of the way so I can see the victims corpse," Ciel ordered; Aberline stepped to the side and allowed the boy and his butler to enter.

Ciel's heart practically stopped at the sight of the victims appearance, it was a woman with long blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes, her clothes looked like they had been torn, she had multiple stab wounds, blood was everywhere staining both her clothes and hair, her eye sockets had been cut out, but the eyeballs had been left in making it look even more horrific.  
Her eyes were dilated in fear, a large cut was made down the center of her chest and organs had been torn out and spread everywhere, and the sides of her mouth were sliced to make it look like she was smiling.

Ciel quickly shut his eyes and covered his mouth to keep himself from vomiting, Sebastian noticed this right away and put a hand on his masters back and led him out of the alley.

When they got out of the alley, Ciel opened his eyes and removed his hand, he had seen many corpses, but this one caused fear to run through his body," come on Sebastian," Ciel ordered," where are we going my lord?" the butler asked," we are going to see the only person who knows about this, the Undertaker," Ciel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; Ciel then bumped into someone," watch where you're-" Ciel paused mid-sentence when he saw that the person he bumped into wore a black hoodie with his hood covering his head, and a blue mask with black liquid pouring out of the eye holes.

" I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," the masked man said," I-it's fine," Ciel couldn't hold back the stutter in his voice as he watched the man walk off, a chill ran through him when he noticed that the man had grey skin, as if he had been burnt.  
" Let's go Sebastian," Ciel said as they continued on walking toward Undertaker's funeral parlor, but Ciel couldn't help but get a bad feeling, that guy that he just ran into might of had something to do with the recent crime.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the first chapter of my creepypasta crossover, can you guys guess who the character Ciel bumped into was, if you can I'll give you a cyber cookie, in the next chapter, Ciel shall have a talk with Undertake about the case, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my little crossover, as I said in my last authors note in the previous chapter, Ciel shall be going to Undertaker's funeral parlor, I also forgot to mention that this AU is based in modern times, but I like to write it if it is in the Victorian Era, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

After the meeting with that strange character, Ciel and Sebastian continued on their way toward Undertakers Funeral Parlor to get some more information on the recent killings.  
They came to a small dark building with a few wooden coffins outside it and a sign that read ' The Undertaker'; the two entered the shop only to see that no one was around.

" Undertaker, are you here?"

" Kekeke, welcome young earl," A man with long silver hair, lime green eyes, long black nails, and wearing a black cloak came out of one of the well made coffins and giggled insanely," Undertaker, we need some information about the recent killings," Ciel stated, sitting on one the coffins that littered the room," you're talking about the cut up corpse, she must have been very beautiful when she was alive, but I believe she looked much better in one of my coffins," Undertaker grabbed an ash jar and took off the lid and grabbed a bone shaped cookie.  
" It was very strange to see her like that though," he said," What do you mean?" Ciel asked," I mean, the previous victim had been burned to death and the strange thing was that the police couldn't find any evidence on how he was burned," Undertaker explained, putting another cookie in his mouth.

" Can I see the victims body?" Ciel asked," of course, it's right here," Undertaker removed the lid from a wooden coffin to reveal a person who's body who was burnt down to their bones, it was impossible to see what the victims face even looked like.  
Sebastian got closer to the coffin to get a closer look at the body and noticed a piece of something in the remains, he pulled it out and saw that it was a ripped off piece of green fabric, it was a small piece though.

" What is that Sebastian?" Ciel asked," it seems like fabric young master, but I've never seen this kind before though," Sebastian said, taking off one of his white gloves to feel felt like it had been made a very long time ago as if it was made by hand. Sebastian then put his glove back on," it seems like we found a clue to our case," Ciel stated, taking the fabric from Sebastian to take a look at it," if there wasn't any evidence on how the victim was burned, it must mean we're dealing with some form of supernatural being," Ciel said to himself," let's go Sebastian."

" Sebastian when we get back to the manor, I want you to find as much information about this fabric as you can."

" Yes my lord."

" Hey, it seems like you left behind a piece of clothing," A voice said," dammit, I guess it burned off," another voice said; a few figures stood on thetop of a building looking down at the master and servant who were trying to solve the crime," do you think we should kill him yet?" A male voice asked smirking as the person cleaned off their knife with the sleeve of their white hoodie.  
" No, you know what he said, we have to wait for his orders," a male wearing a mask said," why are we listening to him anyway, there's no point," a black eyed male said," because he's the leader and we'd be killed if we did," the boy wearing a mask explained," why don't I freak him out a bit, maybe take one of his kidneys, hehehe," a man wearing a blue mask chuckled creepily," you can scare him, but no kidney stealing, I want to see that boy with TWO kidneys, understand," the blue masked man sighed and nodded," good, now let's get back."

When Ciel got back to the manor he ordered for Sebastian to go out and find as much information about these killings as he could while he stayed in his office and continued to work on unfinished paperwork.  
When Sebastian got back he entered Ciel's office holding papers that talked bout some of the victims," What did you find Sebastian?" Ciel asked looking up from his work," there are some survivors of the attack and have seen what some the attackers look like, but they are emotionally scared so it may be difficult for them to speak about it," Sebastian explained," Okay, let's go have a chat with this person," Ciel stood from his seat and was going to walk toward the door when he heard a tap at his window.  
He turned and his eyes widened when he saw a creature with grey skin, smirking at him with razor sharp teeth, and the thing that scared him the most was that it had no eye and some sort of black liquid dripped from its empty sockets.

" Young master? Is something wrong?"

Ciel blinked a couple times before turning to Sebastian who looked at him with a worried expression," I'm fine, I just thought I saw something outside," Ciel looked back out the window and saw nothing there, maybe it was just his imagination the entire time," let's go," Ciel said as he walked out of the room trying to forget the frightening image that appeared before him.

Sebastian and Ciel took a carriage to the persons home.  
The raven knocked on the door and a young child opened the door," who are you?" She asked," we're here to talk to your mother, may we speak with her," Sebastian stated in his normal polite tone," mommy is in her bedroom, please follow me," the young girl allowed the two to enter.

" Here she is, mommy hasn't been feeling very well," the girl said as she entered the room motioning for the two to follow," mommy, there's someone here to see you," a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes sat up in bed and looked at the two," you're here to talk about the crimes aren't you?" she asked," yes, can you tell us what the attacker looked like?" Ciel asked," of course, dear, go play in your room while I talk to them for a moment," she said," yes mommy,"the young girl then left the room to go play with her toy.

" He didn't look any older than you," she said looking to Ciel," he had deathly pale skin, it almost looked white, he wore a strange outfit, it looked like one an elf would wear, he also had blonde hair, and his e-eyes," she began to tremble in fear," what about his eyes?" Ciel asked," th-the whites of them were jet black, and the pupils glowed red as blood dripped down from them, his nails were black and sharpened into claws," she stuttered," thank you for the information miss," Ciel said.

The master and servant left the house," What shall we do now my lord?" Sebastian asked," we'll need to learn more about this strange creature, she said it had black nails, do you think it could be a type of demon?" the blue haired boy stated," I'm not sure, I've heard of demons in their true form can have the whites of their eyes turn black, but blood dripping from them is new," Sebastian said," Okay, when we get back, find as much as you can about this creature, that's an order," Ciel said," yes my lord."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hey everyone that was the next chapter of my story, I'm still working on the first chapter of that story I promised you, sorry, but I think it may take awhile to finish, since how to start it is starting to annoy me, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, also, if you want me to add any characters to the story, just tell me, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Proxies**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I bet it's pretty obvious on what's going to happen by the title, well if you don't know what a proxy is you'll find out in this chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian was doing as ordered and searching for information about the strange creature that woman had described, luckily he had a book that talked about different types of creatures that he had brought from hell.  
He flipped through the pages until he came to a specific chapter in the book that caused his eyes to widen," this isn't good," he closed the book and made his way to his masters office with the book still in hand.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response," come in," he opened the door and saw his master sitting at his desk reading over some of his papers," my lord, I found something that you may want to see," Sebastian said putting the book on his desk and flipping to the page he was originally on.  
Ciel looked confused as he read the page," it says something about proxies, what are those Sebastian?" Ciel asked," they are demon like monsters, except they were originally human," Sebastian explained," what do you mean?" Ciel asked," well a proxy is usually created when a human dies with being able to accomplish their purpose or they were killed by someone and wish to get revenge on them," Sebastian explained; Ciel began flipping through the pages of the chapter until he came to a picture of the monster that woman described.

" This was that monster that woman saw? it doesn't look so scary," Ciel stated," all proxies seem like that; this one is known as Ben drowned, he is known to burn or drown his victims as revenge for being drowned himself," Sebastian explained," who drowned him?" Ciel asked," no one really knows it's different every time."

" As fledglings every demon is taught to be cautious of the proxies."

" Why?"

" Unlike demons, proxies can't be killed, whether it be a demon sword or a death scythe, but they can kill demons, they just choose to torture them though," Sebastian explained," I see, come on Sebastian," Ciel said, standing from his seat," where are we going young master?" the red eyed male asked," we're going to meet one of those proxies, I'm going to use myself as bait."  
Sebastian was completely shocked by this," you can't my lord, these monsters would kill you without a hint of hesitation," Sebastian said," as long as you're with me I'll be fine, right Sebastian," Ciel stated; Sebastian sighed," yes my lord," and followed the boy out of the manor once again.

Ciel decided to wait until it was pitch black outside to go into an alley and wait; Sebastian was on one of the rooftops watching the boy just in case, but he still couldn't help have a bad chill run up his spine.

Ciel jumped when he heard the sound of footsteps approach him from behind," hello little boy," Ciel turned around to see a male with long black hair, black eyes wearing a white hoodie, he also had ghostly pale skin, and the edges of his mouth were cut up into a smile," you're the proxy that's been killing those people," Ciel said, backing away from the male," hm? So you do know what we are and yes I killed them, it was very fun," the killer said, grinning insanely.  
Ciel could feel fear begin to build up inside him causing his hands to tremble as he reached for his gun in the back pocket of his pants," ah-ah-ah, I don't think you should be doing that," the bluenette turned around only to see another creature, that looked like a black and white clown holding his gun," h-how did you," Ciel couldn't hold back the stutter in his voice when he saw that each one of the monsters had their own way of killing him.

" We aren't allowed to kill him you idiots."

A figure that Ciel had seen before came out from the shadows and glared at the two; Ciel was now very frightened, he began backing away, hoping to get away from the three proxies," and where do you think you're going," Ben put his hand out and created ring of flames trapping the boy," Jack, pick him up, don't worry the flames won't burn you," Ben said using his powers to create a portal," come on," Ben motioned for the two to follow as he entered the portal.

Ciel tried not to moved since the flames were around his entire body, he looked at Sebastian wondering why the raven wasn't doing anything.

What Ciel didn't know was that Sebastian was having some troubles of his own right now; he was fighting with a ghost like creature with a blue mask," you're one of those proxies aren't you?" Sebastian asked as he dodged each one of the attacks that came at him," that's right, I didn't expect to see a demon here though," the ghost like figure lifted up its mask slightly and smirked revealing razor sharp teeth.  
Never in his eternal life time has Sebastian felt fear until now, his instincts were telling him to run knowing that he couldn't win this battle, then he remembered his young master.

He looked into the alley and noticed his master was being taken into a portal by three figures.

" Don't look away demon!"

Sebastian barely grazed the dagger that the ghost like creature pulled out, just before it was going to attack again, it came to a sudden halt," it seems like my job here is done," the monster said as it turned into a shadow like form before flying into the portal just before it closed behind him.

The raven was enraged, the meal he worked so hard for was gone, he wasn't going to let them get away with it.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as it should've been, I kinda got lazy near the end and couldn't figure out what to write, but anyways that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
